Confess to Me First
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Tsuna felt bad about that time. There's no doubt about it… Because why else would he confess to Yamamoto in such a manner? "If you fall in love with me, let me be the first to know, okay?"


**Author's note: **Another new 8027 doujinshi by Mayuko Mayu-san! OMG it made me cry and (of course) crave for more. I realized that I never did a fanfic based on the part where Yamamoto was stabbed by Mizuno and Tsuna's epic reaction to that. This doujinshi made me realize that I'm still 'mada mada dane'.

I also realized that most of my fics are centered around Tsuna and this time I've made this fic solely for Yamamoto and his feelings towards Tsuna. Because I think Yamamoto falling for Tsuna is more possible than the vice versa.

Please enjoy and I will definitely be making more one-shots until I've settled down from this 8027 delete mania (just thinking about it makes me cry).

* * *

**Confess to me First**

_**By ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

**Yamamoto Takeshi's POV**

Tsuna felt bad about that time.

There's no doubt about it…

Because why else would he then confess to me in such a manner?

…

I have never thought about the concept of death until I was faced with the fact that I wanted to commit suicide. Breaking my arm was the end of the world for me. Many people expected a lot from that arm and I didn't want to disappoint anyone…

_I think… it's a waste to die from something like this…_

It was Tsuna who told me how foolish that thought was.

_People who commit suicide are selfish. They only think about themselves and they don't bother to think about the people they leave behind…_

Tsuna who seemed like every other average person to me until that day.

His eyes were shining with resolve and warmth. He was different and I wanted that difference. I wanted it very badly.

I wanted to see the world those brown eyes could see. I wonder if he looks at the people around him in the same way as me. I wonder if he had one moment where he never had any regret.

I wanted to know these things. I wanted to know Tsuna.

And before long, that changed into: 'I wanted Tsuna for myself.'

Tsuna has a lot of burden to carry on his shoulders. He has comrades and friends he has to worry about constantly. Wanting to monopolize him for myself, that's selfish of me.

That's why I've kept the fact that I like him, to myself. Tsuna didn't need to know… He didn't need to be burdened with thoughts of answering my feelings. I'm satisfied with watching Tsuna smile everyday. I'm satisfied with fighting to protect his life just as he constantly protects and saves mine.

Until that time…

It wasn't Mizuno's fault. The Shimon and the Vongola merely had a misunderstanding in the past… I just so happened to catch the brunt of that misunderstanding.

The pain… was unbearable. Being stabbed by something as huge as Mizuno's weirdly deformed and sharpened arm was truly excruciating. I could remember seeing my blood everywhere.

My first thoughts after being stabbed, was confusion. Why was there blood coming out of my mouth? What's this blood spilling to the floor?

What… did Mizuno do?

Afterwards shock and understanding entered my common sense. I had fallen to the floor unable to move as Mizuno stepped over my body. I tried to stop him…

But there's only so much I could do at that point.

Lastly, the greatest thought and emotion that got to me was worry and fear. Worry and fear for Tsuna. I had to warn him, I had to somehow help in protecting him.

And so, with the last of my strength I wrote the clues that would lead to the culprit.

_P-Please… L-Let this reach Tsuna…_

And just like that I blacked out.

…

My days at the hospital were blurry. My consciousness kept drifting in and out. The only thing that kept me awake was my instinct. It was telling me that Tsuna was in danger and that I somehow had to get myself out of that hospital, fast.

The only memory that stood out was when Byakuran came to heal me and just like that I rushed off to go and join the battle.

_To save Tsuna…_

The battle was intense. The only useful thing I did was fight off Daemon and once again, I was force to watch as Tsuna fought Enma and Daemon by himself.

_Once again I was powerless…_

But the battle ended. And I was glad for that. It meant that Tsuna no longer had to face any danger and I was satisfied. Tsuna could live happily again.

After the battle, I had to get myself checked out in the hospital again. I could feel the dull throb of my old injury. I, after all, just had surgery so I wasn't supposed to be moving around.

When I came out of the hospital, it was pretty late and I was shocked to see _him _waiting for me.

Tsuna was there, standing and shivering by the hospital parking a lot. He had a grave look on his face and I knew, with exasperation, that I worried him again.

His eyes were red and puffy and with a guilty and happy jolt, I realized that _I _might've been the cause of that.

"Tsuna? What are you doing here? It's so late." I grinned at him as always.

"Yamamoto… Can we talk?" My eyes softened and a gentle smile came to my lips.

"Why not? I have some time." I said and I followed Tsuna towards a more private area in the park.

Which leads us back to…

"Yamamoto, I like you. Will you go out with me?"

I admit, I was surprised. There wasn't one stuttering in that sentence and question. And the meaning behind those words was surprising as well…

"Yamamoto…"

I love Tsuna.

There was no doubt about that. The happy feeling in my gut and the fast beating of my heart after his confession was proof of that…

But then…

"You…" I begun as I exhaled. "You don't have to feel guilty about that."

Surprise passed by those brown orbs and with an effort I grinned at my boss.

It was so obvious Tsuna.

Obviously someone told you, maybe the kid or Gokudera, that I really liked you more than a friend. And after the incident with Shimon, after _nearly _loosing me, you think of punishing yourself by making me happy while you were miserable.

But Tsuna, I am happy. Being beside you and making you smile, nothing could make me happier.

"I'm fine now Tsuna." I stated and although these words leaving my mouth are ripping through me, I have to say them. "You don't have to be scared, I won't die so easily."

_After all, you gave me this life and the least I can do is treasure it._

"But Yamamoto I really…!"

"You were scared and frightened…" I explained and I closed my eyes because having Tsuna so near, and all I had to do was say 'yes' just to make him mine… It was tempting. "You thought you'd lose me but I'm fine now. Your only feeling anxious and its making you think that confessing is the only thing that'll make me stay and be happy… But that's not true."

I opened my eyes and pulled up the brightest and happiest smile I could muster. "Because being next to Tsuna is enough for me. And I will never leave you, I promise…"

Silence.

It was hard to maintain this smile on my face. I felt like turning around and dropping it.

"How…?" I looked up surprised as Tsuna turned to me with his eyes full of tears. "H-How can you read me so well?"

Pain. It passed through my heart like someone stabbed a blade through it.

I laughed. Because in situations like these, all I can really do is laugh. "Because it's Tsuna! I'm your best friend what did you expect?"

"It's so unfair…" Tsuna said as he sniffled. "You're always making me happy and I-I wanted to do something for you…"

"Tsuna…" I said as I walked towards the brunet.

"I-I could learn to love you!" Tsuna said and I looked at him in surprise. "I already like Yamamoto a lot, it won't be that hard-!"

"But what about Sasagawa?" I stopped him. A flash of pain passed his eyes and I knew he still loved her.

"Kyoko-chan likes someone else so I-" Tsuna swallowed and for a moment it seemed absurd to keep refusing his offer. I wanted this right?

I wanted Tsuna himself, didn't I?

But-

"Thank you." I said as I placed my hands in my pocket.

"Eh?"

I leaned forward and placed my forehead on his shoulder. "I'm happy that you're trying so hard for me. I really am."

"So you…?"

"I'm sorry." I said and I frowned. "I can't accept your confession, it's unfair to you…"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Yamamoto-!"

"I will remain Tsuna's guardian." My eyes softened as I straightened up and I smiled sadly. "_Just _Tsuna's guardian."

Tears formed at the corner of Tsuna's eyes. "W-Why?"

"Because I can't take advantage of this. Of your anxiousness and fear…" I placed a hand on Tsuna's cheek and brushed away his bangs. "I love you and I'm sorry that it's causing you this much distress."

"N-No… I-"

"Thank you." I smiled and Tsuna looked at me stunned. "Your confession made me happy…"

_Although it was half-hearted, it was enough._

"Yamamoto… I…" Tsuna shook his head as though he gave up reasoning with me. "I don't know what to say anymore. If it was Kyoko-chan who was doing this and I was in your place… I would've accepted with no second thoughts."

"Tsuna, sometimes having the person you love for your own isn't enough." I said to him and I let go of the brunet as I stuffed my hands in my pockets again. "Because the time will come when you realize that what you actually wanted most was for that person to love you back."

"T-That's-"

I grinned. "It's true. Anyway…" I looked at my watch and whistled lowly. "Wow, it's getting late I should walk you home."

Tsuna shook his head. "Thanks but Reborn is waiting for me."

I smiled. "Okay." And I added hesitantly. "See you tomorrow?"

Tsuna looked up stunned and then he smiled. "Of course." That made me smile.

I grinned and was about to walk off but then Tsuna suddenly grabbed my sleeve. I blinked in confusion. "Tsuna?"

"If I-" Tsuna hesitated and then blushed as his eyes shadowed. "If I… fall in love with you… Can I confess… again?"

My eyes widened and before I knew it a grin made its way to my face. "Of course!" And I patted him on the head. "If you fall in love with me, let me be the first to know, okay?"

Tsuna blushed deeper but he nodded.

And somehow, we parted in good terms after that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ten years later…

A handsome, tall, tanned-skin, and athletic man wearing a black suit with a blue undershirt stood under the cherry blossom trees, watching with curiosity as the pink petals fell down. Yamamoto was currently at the Vongola Garden outside the Vongola mansion in Sicily Italy taking his time to relax before another unexpected mission came to whisk him away from his current standpoint.

"Yamamoto…" Automatically, the swordsman turned to the person who said his name. A handsome brunet wearing the same type of suit as him and with a black cloak around his shoulders approached him with a slightly red face.

"Oh, it's Tsuna! Came to say goodbye to me before my mission?" Yamamoto asked with his usual grin and somehow this just made the brunet redder.

_He must've already forgotten it! _Tsuna argued with himself and then he suddenly paled. _Or worse! He may have already fallen out of love for me! Oh, what do I do?_

"Hey, what's up? You look pale…" Yamamoto said as he stepped over to his best friend. "Did you eat Bianchi's cooking again?"

Tsuna stepped back at the sudden closure between him and his very - v_ery_- handsome guardian. "Uhm, no… It's just… I just…"

"Hm?" Yamamoto asked as he tilted his head to the side.

_HIIEE! He's too bright! _Tsuna said as he looked away, his bangs hiding his eyes. Yamamoto frowned but then he caught sight of Tsuna's flaming cheeks and suddenly a light bulb came on.

"Or perhaps…" Yamamoto said in a teasing tone that caught Tsuna's attention. "Are you finally going to confess to me?"

Silence.

Brown eyes widened and pale skin became flustered as a grin made its way to Yamamoto's face.

"W-W-W-W-WHA-?"

"Did I hit the jackpot?" Yamamoto asked innocently and all Tsuna could do was sputter and stutter in embarrassment. It was amusing.

The rain guardian looked at his watch and then at his embarrassed boss. _Maybe I should give him a little push…?_

"Tsuna, if you have anything important to say to me, you should do it right now because I'll be leaving soon." Yamamoto stated and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I-I-I-!" Tsuna said and then he stopped and took a deep breath. "YES! I am!"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow. "You are what?"

Tsuna's face burned even more. "I-I am confessing to you."

Yamamoto's eyes widened before they softened and he gave Tsuna a gentle smile. "I see."

"I-I'm s-sorry that I-I only got to say it a-after ten years…" Tsuna began and he looked down as he fidgeted. "T-The truth is, I-I've like Yamamoto for a long time… A f-few weeks after the incident a-at the h-hospital I-I…"

"Tsuna! Hey Tsuna, it's fine." Yamamoto laughed as he placed his arms around the brunet. "I already know…"

"W-Wha-?" Tsuna said his eyes wide as he looked up from the circle of Yamamoto's arms.

"Gokudera came to give me a piece of his mind a few weeks after your confession." Yamamoto laughed at the memory. "It was funny. I had to stop him from blowing up the place and me."

A horrified expression crossed Tsuna's face. "Gokudera-kun!"

Yamamoto sighed. "And you promised that you'd let me know first, too."

Tsuna flushed as he buried his face at Yamamoto's chest. "I'm sorry. It was harder than I thought."

"Yeah, I know." Yamamoto said as he laid his head on top of Tsuna's. "So what finally made you say it?"

"Reborn threatened to shoot me with my old Dying Will bullet." Tsuna said and his face became red from embarrassment and irritation. "I didn't want to go around the mansion in my boxers while yelling 'I'll confess to Yamamoto with my Dying Will!' at the top of my voice."

"That would've been something to see." Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna half-heartedly punched him on the chest. There was a soft silence around them as they laughed quietly.

"So…" Yamamoto said, breaking their chuckles. "Do I get to hear the actual words?"

"Actual words of what?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

Yamamoto smiled. "The actual words of your confession."

Tsuna flushed red as he looked down and sighed. "Fine."

Yamamoto grinned. "I'm waiting."

"I-I-…" Tsuna swallowed thickly as he looked down and said in a tiny voice. "I love you…"

Tsuna's face became red while Yamamoto's face broke into a gentle smile. He leaned down and kissed the brunet on the forehead. "I love you too…"

_And you can't believe how long I've waited for those words…_

* * *

**Author's note: **I was planning on making the ending sad but I decided that 8027 needs HAPPY ENDINGS. I hope everyone enjoyed this! And remember: REVIEWS make authors happy!


End file.
